


Friends Don't Kiss Friends

by moomin_noona



Series: NOREN TIME [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Complicated - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Noren, friends don't kiss friends, lee jeno moaning mess, make out, session by the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomin_noona/pseuds/moomin_noona
Summary: "Cause we all know that friends they don't kiss friendsTell me how you see this whole thing ends"
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Series: NOREN TIME [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776997
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Friends Don't Kiss Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon any typos and grammar mistakes... I only wrote this for an hour so bare with me.  
> I've been LSS by this song called "Friends don't kiss friends " and I was like  
> Why not make a NOREN ff?

No one knows when it exactly started. The others think it's when they are starting to prepare for a comeback.

Renjun and Jeno have this aura around them. That awkward aura grows thick around them whenever they need to interact with each other.

Haechan swears the tension is growing more as the comeback edges. The two acted as professional as they could around the manager hyung and other staff. But the others can clearly see how Renjun's face would contort into a scowl or his smile would disappear instantly when Jeno comes around.

"Are you guys having a fight?" Haechan asked them while they were eating hotpot after their practice. Renjun looked at him in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" the elder asked.

Haechan shrugged "Maybe because we can feel this awkward aura around you and Jeno!" he stated.

Jeno didn't look their way and continued eating in silence. Jaemin was about to say something but Renjun cut him off.

"Let it go! Nothing happened between us. We're not fighting. Right Jeno-ssi?" The elder states with a blank expression but his tone when he asked the other was like giving it away. Even when the younger one agrees saying that they are thinking too much, everyone knows there is something wrong between them.

Chenle only stays with them during promotion and preparing for comebacks. That's why he was specially confused at how the two oldest members in their unit acted differently around each other.

Chenle is currently sitting on the long couch in their living room while Jeno is sitting on the carpet and busy playing video games on the huge TV. In his peripheral vision he spotted a fresh out of the bathroom Renjun walking towards the living room.

He watched silently as the smaller guy quickly crossed the living room, bent down and grabbed his clothes quickly and walked away without sparing them glances. Chenle scrunched his nose. That's weird!

He's used to seeing Renjun take a lot of time in front of the TV just to annoy Jeno. But now he just grabbed whatever he could and didn't even bother to tease the other guy.

"Hyung!" Chenle called the other older guy. Jeno replied with a hum. "Renjun hyung seems different." he stated. He watched as the other guy's hands slowly unfocused in pressing the buttons on the game console. After seconds the TV screen flashes GAME OVER.

Jeno sighed before turning towards him. The older guy gave him a smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "You just got back right?" Chenle nodded his head. "That's why. Don't think much about it!" the other guy tapped him on his leg before standing up and stretching his body. "I suddenly craved for soju and samgyupsal. Hey, you're already an adult now!" Chenle raised one of his perfect brows. "Care to drink with me?"

Chenle nodded his head. The older guy smiled at him telling him that he's gonna ask Jaemin if he wants to come. As he watched the other guy disappear from his line of vision he couldn't help but whisper. "That's weird!"

Jisung started to see it after one morning. He was busily munching the fried rice when Renjun entered the kitchen.

The older guy looks grumpy, his hair sticking out in every direction, his face a little bit bloated and his eyes are constantly closing as he walks his way.

He watched the shorter guy prepare his own coffee.

"Morning hyung!" he greeted the older guy.

Renjun yawned and gave a small good morning back. He was in the middle of getting his food when Jeno entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Jeno hyung!" he greeted the other. Unlike the other guy, Jeno looks like he's been awake for hours now. Jisung watched him walk over to the counter to prepare his own cup of coffee.

Although the two are trying to act normal, the younger still saw how Renjun tried not to brush his hands or just completely froze in his spot while Jeno continued his work. Jisung didn't say anything but when Jeno sat on the other end of the table while Renjun sat in front of him. He could already feel the tension in the air.

Jisung tried to continue eating in silence but when he scanned the older guy in front of him, he couldn't help but exclaimed. "Renjun hyung you have a big mosquito bite on the side of your neck!" he didn't know what he said wrong but Renjun looked up at him, expression grim. "I.."

"Mind your own business!" the older guy said, he stood up and left the kitchen without finishing his food. The youngest was shocked. Did he say something wrong? As if looking for an answer he looked at the other guy in the room.

"d.. Did I say something wrong?" he asked.

Jeno shook his head. "You're too young to understand." Jisung then watched the other guy walk out of the room with the cup of coffee in his hand.

At times like this, Jaemin usually is the one to come between the other members who seems to be having conflicts with each other. But Jaemin knows this is different.

The two of them are the only ones who can solve their problem. So he tried to remain silent and tried to avoid siding either of the two.

But he would be lying if he said that he didn't think of doing something just so they would stop acting too weird with each other.

Now that Haechan tried to confront the two, he couldn't help but feel annoyed at them as well. He was about to tell them to stop acting like children and talk the problem out like real adults do, but before he could say anything Renjun already cut him off. He sighed. If these two wouldn't be okay before the comeback he has no other choice but to be the responsible adult again.

Jaemin said he would do something to settle whatever fight Jeno and Renjun had, they became too busy as the comeback date approaches. And without them knowing that it's time for the comeback.

Although they are busy with schedules they still tried to have fun together, like eating together after schedule or just them eating at the dorm after Renjun's radio program. 

"Have you seen this?" Chenle asked suddenly while they huddled in the living room eating ramen and take out fried chicken.

"What is it?" Haechan asked.

"I just saw a post from a fan saying that Renjun and Jeno hyung seem to be having a fight."

"Oh, I heard it as well hyung, didn't someone ask you while doing a vlive about you and Jeno hyung?"

Renjun looked mad now. Meanwhile Jeno tried to look unbothered while gnawing at the fried chicken in his hand. But the slight shaking of his hand gave him away.

"You-"

Renjun was about to say something but Jaemin already snapped.

"Can't you two just talk about your problem like real adults?"

Haechan nodded his head. "That's right I'm too tired of you guys acting weird around us. Plus it's bothering us too!"

"That's right hyung!" Jisung agreed meekly.

"Also you guys are friends, stop acting like you never we..."

Renjun cut whatever Chenle was about to say. "Friends don't kiss Friends!"

Chenle and Jisung's eyes grew big hearing his outburst.

"H..... Hy..." Jisung couldn't continue what he was about to say. Jeno was frozen on his spot.

Haechan glances between the two of them as if waiting for anyone to continue.

"Friends don't kiss Friends!" Renjun repeated this time with more emphasis. "Jeno look at me."

Jeno didn't move a muscle and kept looking at the wall in front of them. "Lee Jeno look at me!" Renjun demanded. This time Jeno did. Everyone could see his eyes glistening with the tears threatening to stream down his beautiful face.

Jaemin cleared his throat, immediately stood up and gave the other members a look. "Let's buy some soju guys."

Haechan immediately jumped on his feet as well as Chenle but the youngest remained seated with his eyes focused on the two. Chenle grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him out of the living room.

Renjun waited for them to walk out of the dorm before he scooted forward to where the other guy was sitting.

"I'm sorry!" Jeno finally said. Tears are now streaming down his eyes. "I shouldn't have done that!"

"Did you regret it?" Renjun asked.

Jeno nodded. "Y.. You didn't like it!"

Renjun's brows furrowed. "I didn't?"

"You pushed me away..."

"And you ran out of my room!" Renjun continued.

"I felt guilty, I don't know what to do."

Renjun chuckled. "I waited for you to approach me after that night."

"I...I got scared and I thought you already hated me because you snapped at Jisung when he pointed it out."

"Because you didn't talk to me that morning. I was waiting for you to talk to me while you are making coffee."

"I... I'm sorry!" Jeno said.

Renjun hissed. "I didn't know you were too afraid to approach me. I waited for you to talk to me and make it up to me all this time."

This time it's Jeno's turn to furrow his brows. "You're not angry after I almost took advantage of you?"

Renjun tilted his head. "Took advantage of me? If I remembered clearly I was the one who kissed you first."

"Because you're drunk!"

"Tipsy... I was tipsy but I know what I'm doing."

"Then why did you push me away?"

Renjun clicked his tongue, crawled towards the younger guy until their faces were only inches away from each other. "Because I was about to take a condom out of my closet dumbass!" Jeno made an "o" shape in his mouth. Renjun chuckled. "You dumb puppy thought I pushed you because I hated your kisses?" the younger guy nodded his head. "You're too dumb!" Renjun stated before putting his right hand on the back of the younger's head and pulling him close to him so their lips could meet.

Jeno was shocked at first. He didn't think Renjun would kiss him right now. But he did. And who is Jeno not to return the kisses from the most beautiful person in his eyes?

As their lips worked together, lips clashing in sync, Renjun settled himself in the younger's lap, his legs in the sides of Jeno as the younger's hands found their place on his back. After a while Renjun broke the kiss, the two of them panting fast.

Renjun could see the desire in the younger's eyes. He nodded at him as he tilted his head to give him access to his neck. Jeno might have a kink when it comes to marking him, he thinks. He closed his eyes in anticipation and gasped when he felt a soft and wet thing flicked on his neck. Then came soft kisses afterwards. Renjun gripped the younger's shoulder as he bit his lower lip, trying to suppress his moans.

Jeno doesn't seem to like that, he pulled away from Renjun and the older guy's eyes snapped open. He looked at the other guy in confusion.

"I want to hear your voice." Jeno stated. "Your voice is so pretty. I wanted to hear how you like it."

Renjun nodded his head, leaned forward and captured the other's lip. He sucks on the bottom of the other's lips before locking their lips together. Jeno pulled away, giving the older butterfly kisses before he dipped and started nibbling Renjun's neck.

Renjun started to moan softly at first, but when Jeno started to suck hard and lick his neck in between he wouldn't help but moan loudly also Jeno's hand slipping down on his lower back isn't helping much. Renjun experimentally grinded against Jeno's hardening manhood. Jeno groaned loudly and gripped his hips to stop.

"Renjun!" he said breathlessly.

Renjun gave him an innocent look. "What?"

Jeno groaned once more when Renjun wiggled on top of him. His head thrown back towards the couch. Renjun chuckled and evilly dipped his head down, giving Jeno's neck butterfly kisses. Renjun couldn't help but smile when the younger started moaning and melting with just soft kisses. 

"You're already moaning with just small kisses!" he stated. Jeno didn't say anything but continued moaning when Renjun continued assaulting his neck. Renjun cupped his hand over the younger's mouth since he couldn't control his loud moans. Renjun couldn't help but think how loud this boy could be when they started doing more than make outs.

The older guy stopped assaulting the other's neck, he stared at the younger's eyes as his hand traveled down from his torso and stopped in front of the younger's belt. He smiled at him cheekily seeing how Jeno's eyes sparkled with lust and desire, he was only another movement away from snapping the belt off when the door burst opened.

"Stop!" Jaemin yelled. He stormed towards them with a cursing Haechan behind. "Are you really going to do that in the living room?"

Renjun blinked at him innocently. "Do what?"

Haechan chuckled. "You guys are shameless! We could hear Jeno's moans outside."

"You two tainted Jisung's innocence!"

Renjun shook his head. "It's not our fault you dumbasses decided to eavesdrop on.." Renjun was cut off when Jeno started to stand up, he was about to move out of the other's lap but Jeno held him by the waist as the other stood up. Renjun had no choice but to wrap his legs and arms around the younger but taller guy's body.

Haechan's eyes widened realizing that Jeno wanted to continue whatever they were about to do.

"Yah Lee Jeno!" Jaemin yelled.

Renjun chuckled when Jeno didn't even spare them a glance and continued walking towards his room.

"At least use protection you bastards!" Jaemin yelled. Haechan cupped his hand over his mouth, muffling whatever the younger would say.

Renjun caught a glimpse of the two maknaes before they entered Jeno's room.

"You dumbass, if you want this then you should know how to muffle your moans!" he stated kissing Jeno's neck. Jeno didn't say a thing but when he softly put Renjun down on his bed, staring at him as if he's the center of his universe. Renjun couldn't help but thank himself for initiating their first kiss.

" You're so pretty! "Jeno suddenly said.

" Shut up and just kiss me! "he said and the other doesn't need to be told twice.

End------

Bonus

Jaemin pressed the remote control louder, trying to cover the moans that could be heard in the background. In his side a blushing Jisung and Chenle are trying to focus on the movie being played.

Haechan on the other hand is sitting on the carpet, stuffing his face with the ramen, taking glances at the direction of Jeno's room.

"Fuck you Lee Jeno!" Jaemin snapped, jumping up on his feet and dragging the two maknaes out the room.

Haechan clicked his tongue, stood up as well and left the TV on. "Lee Jeno you loud mouth bitch!" he shook his head before following the others.

What can I say, Jeno becomes a grunting and moaning mess when it comes to his baby.


End file.
